frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161120080247
"Oh, BELIEVE me...I'd love to prove how wrong you are but...sadly, I haven't the time to do that, so I'll leave you to my "faithful" second-in-command." Hovered down and pressed a button and a door opened...and the one who stormed in was none other than only just an angry, furious familiar young strawberry blonde princess who looked very much angrier and more furious than ever. Elsa was stunned as she was shocked beyond in pure belief before she became utterly distraught and heartbroken to see the new Anna. "A-ANNA?!" Anna was silent but she just coldly glared at Elsa rudely in complete, pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury and anger without saying anything nor anything else to her at all. "Who ELSE would've been there for Anna if you're not so far? Huh? You're utterly the most all time favorite...you never ever even know if your "little younger baby sister" is better off living her whole entire life the way she wants without the likes of you anyway." Words stung at Elsa's heart like jagged daggers. Then glanced at Anna one last time. "Take care of all of them, especially some no good for nothing former "perfect" big older sister friend of yours." Anna nodded silently without arguing. Flew away, leaving Anna alone with all the others. Then Elsa finally approached Anna as she was utterly heartbroken for real to see Anna who was nothing nor nothing else but full of burning rage and hatred. "NO! ELSA, DON'T!" One of them shouted in a warning tone. "Yeah, Elsa, don't let her get away with breaking your heart again with her mean words." One of the others shouted in a warning tone. But Elsa didn't hear any of them so she ignored their warnings. "Oh, Anna! Why, Anna...WHY?!" Elsa sobbed as she asked her sister. Anna still just hatefully glared at her older sister coldly in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury and anger unsympathetically as she rudely spat and scowled in disgust before she finally spoke as she violently ranted, raved, raged and screamed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger vehemently at last. "WHY?...WHY NOT?! YOU WERE ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PERFECT PRINCESS AND THE QUEEN OF AREN-DELLE, SOME BETTER PRINCESS SISTER OF AREN-DELLE, THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE IN OUR FAMILY, ALWAYS THE ALL TIME BEST, ESPECIALLY ALWAYS THE BETTER ONE MOSTLY." Elsa stared in pure fright, shock, horror as she was still utterly heartbroken and entirely distraught to see her sister, Anna who was now already, utterly still filled with full of burning pure rage, hatred and violence as Anna was still utterly fueled by her pure rage, hate/hatred, fury and anger as Anna still violently ranted. "WHO WAS THE REAL HEIRESS TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE THRONE OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS UNDER THE WHOLE ENTIRE SPOTLIGHT MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE WHOLE ENTIRE CENTER OF ATTENTION WHO GETS ALL THE ATTENTION MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS THE MOST POPULAR PRINCESS SISTER OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHO HAS THE MOST REAL FRIENDS WHO GIVE YOU ALL THE COMFORTS, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY USUALLY FAVORS OVER ME, YOU! WHO WAS SMARTER THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS PRETTIER THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS FOUND BETTER THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHO WAS THE MOST ALL TIME SPECIAL ONE, YOU! WHO WAS THE MOST ALL TIME COOLEST WHO WAS FOUND COOLER THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS THE MOST ALL TIME PREFERABLE, MOST FAVORABLE WHO MORE PREFERABLE, MORE FAVORABLE THAN ME, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE PRINCESS OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! AND, WHO'S JUST SOME PERFECT PRINCESS, QUEENLY SISTER FRIEND?!" Elsa was silently frightened of Anna's pure rage and hatred which it entirely broke Elsa's heart but she was guilty for shutting her out. "Uhhh-" "YOU!" Elsa collapsed down in real tears of guilt as she was sill sobbing and crying. "Oh, Anna!" "Elsa!" They all cried in pure concern but they all turned to furiously glare at Anna for making Elsa cry again. "Now look what you did to her!" "Yeah! Way to go, Anna, you made your sister cry again." "You think you can get away with making Elsa cry but you're not, Princess Anna!" Then Anna rudely glared back at all the others and then she coldly glared back down at her sobbing sister unsympathetically. "YOU GOT EVERYTHING AND EVERYTHING ELSE, ELSA...I HAD NOTHING AT ALL. I could never compete with you at all, no matter how hard I tried. I could never ever even be the queen of Aren-delle at all as long as you're alive in Aren-delle. You have no idea how I feel about being compared to you, do you? No you do not." Elsa burst into tears again. "Oh, A-Anna,...I'm sorry. I never ever even-" But Anna rudely cut her off. "KNEW! Of course you didn't, did you? You should be sorry, shouldn't you? YOU were too busy letting everybody favoring you, especially all the special treatment you deserve. You were too busy being "perfect" to notice." Then Anna stormed away. "But, my new friends, especially my new older sister understand me unlike all the others who don't so easily. They're my new family, now." Elsa was more heartbroken than ever. "Anna, PLEASE...this isn't right. This isn't you." Anna stopped and then she glared back at her sister...and ranted violently. "Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?...I just don't care. I couldn't care less." Anna turned to storm off away from all of them. "Anna, please come back." Elsa sobbed in pure distraught but Anna just rudely ignored her coldly. "Oh, BELIEVE me...I'd love to prove how wrong you are but...sadly, I haven't the time to do that, so I'll leave you to my "faithful" second-in-command." Hovered down and pressed a button and a door opened...and the one who stormed in was none other than only just a familiar young brunette/redhead woman. Ingrid was stunned as she was shocked beyond in pure belief. "G-GERDA?!" However, Gerda was silent so she didn't say anything/else to her at all. "Who ELSE would've been there for Gerda if you're not so far? Huh? You REALLY should've been better off as a one and only single, sibling-less, sister-less child anyway, Ingrid ever since you're utterly the most all time favorite..." Words stung at Ingrid's heart like jagged daggers. Then glanced at Gerda one last time. "Take care of all of them, especially some no good for nothing former "perfect" big oldest sister friend of yours." Gerda nodded silently. Flew away, leaving Gerda alone with all the others. Then Ingrid finally approached Gerda. "No! Ingrid, don't!" One of them shouted in a warning tone. "Yeah, Ingrid, don't let her get away with breaking your heart again with her mean words." One of the others cried in a warning tone. "Why, Gerda...WHY?!" Ingrid asked Gerda. "Why?...Why not?! You were always the most all time perfect princess and the queen of Aren-delle, some better princess sister of Aren-delle, the most all time favorite in our family, always the all time best, especially always the better one mostly." Ingrid stared at Gerda. "Who was the real heiress to the whole entire throne of Aren-delle? You! Who was always under the whole entire spotlight more than me? You! Who was always the whole entire center of attention who gets all the attention more than me? Who was always the most popular princess sister of Arendelle? You! You! Whom does everybody usually favors over me? You! Who was found superior to me by all the others? You! Who was the most all time special one? You! Who was the most all time coolest who was found cooler than me? You! Who was the most all time preferable, most favorable who's more preferable, more favorable than me? You! Who's always the most all time favorite princess of Aren-delle? You and who's just some perfect princess, queenly sister friend?!" "Uhhh-" "You! You got everything, Ingrid...not me. I could never compete with you at all, no matter how hard I tried so far. I could never even be the queen of Aren-delle at all as long as you're here in Aren-delle. You have no idea how I feel about being compared to you, do you? No you do not." "Oh, G-Gerda,...I'm sorry. I never ever even-" "Knew! Of course you didn't, did you? YOU were too busy letting everybody favoring you, especially all the special treatment you deserve. You were too busy being "perfect" to notice." "Gerda, PLEASE...this isn't right. This isn't you." "I know...I just don't care."